


Настоящая причина

by Elga



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Именно таким образом появился Дарт Вейдер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящая причина

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Haleth  
>  **Оригинал** : [The Real Reason](http://ewan-hayden.livejournal.com/81374.html)  
>  **Бета** : Fujin

***

(внимательно)  
— Да, учитель? 

(решительно)  
— Анакин, нам нужно поговорить о твоем будущем!

(хитро)  
— О будущем, учитель?

(неловко)  
— Как выяснилось, мой юный падаван, ты играешь не за ту команду.

(защищаясь)  
— Неправда! Я женат на Падме! Я сплю с ней и все такое!

(скрепя сердце)  
— Я не имею в виду это. Я имею в виду темную сторону.

(заносчиво)  
— Дарт Сидиус пообещал мне, что я стану всесильным. 

(строго)  
— Глупости! Только джедаи могут действительно пообещать тебе это.

(небрежно)  
— Джедаи — слабаки!

(возмущенно)  
— Нет!

(бесцеремонно)  
— Да! Дарт Мол отпинал Квай Гон Джинна по заднице. 

(очень уверенно)  
— А теперь послушай! Я не позволю тебе так отзываться о моем покойном учителе! Квай Гон Джинн был великим воином. 

(противно)  
— Он был тряпкой!

(гордо)  
— Чтоб ты знал, Квай Гон был сильнее любого ситха. Однажды он два дня бился со стрелой в яичке. 

(заинтересованно)  
— Правда?

(с триумфом)  
— Да. 

(с любопытством)  
— Учитель, откуда вы знаете?

(уклончиво)  
— Ну, э-э-э, он мне рассказал об этом.

(подлизываясь)  
— Учитель!

(неохотно)  
— Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Я вытащил ее.

(подсказывая)  
— И?..

(смущенно)  
— И поцеловал…

(пытливо)  
— А мне вы так сделаете?

(твердо)  
— Если ты останешься джедаем — да. 

(гадко)  
— Мне будет обязательно втыкать стрелу в яичко?

(очень охотно)  
— Ээээм… нет. Я думаю, мы можем пропустить эту часть и перейти конкретно к поцелуям. 

(раздумывая)  
— О. Ну, может быть, я и останусь джедаем. 

(с благодарностью)  
— Хорошо. 

(с беспокойством)  
— Но вы согласны? До каких пор это будет продолжаться?

(спокойно)  
— До посвящения, я полагаю. Если хочешь.

(по-настоящему встревожившись)  
— До посвящения?

(сухо)  
— Да. Все джедаи должны заняться сексом с учителем Йодой во время посвящения.

(потрясенно)  
— С этим маленьким зелененьким парнем?

(успокаивающе)  
— Ага. Сначала это кажется отвратительным, но потом ты поймешь, что все не так уж плохо. Как выяснилось, он талантливый малый.

(возмущенно)  
— Да ну на фиг! Если я стану ситхом, у меня будут бесконечная сила и поклонники. И мне не придется трахаться с мелким Чебурашкой.

(сурово)  
— Анакин, не будь идиотом!

(нагло)  
— Я не хочу ту часть. 

(неумолимо)  
— Ты не можешь уклониться от посвящения!

(неистово)  
— Еще как могу!

Именно таким образом появился Дарт Вейдер.

**Конец**


End file.
